


Once comes the morning

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: A sentient A. I. Was tasked with leading the crew of the atlas to redemption, things didn't go as planned, can she do a better job with the lost light crew?





	Once comes the morning

“Rodimus, Megatron, we’ve received an autobot distress signal. We’ve tracked it to a ship about 13 miles away.” Megatron seemed hesitant as Rodimus gave the order to form a small rescue party. “Rodimus what if it’s a trap, why would an autobot ship be this far from cybertron?”

 

“I don’t know but if it isn’t we could be ignoring some bots who need help, why don’t you stay here with Magnus on stand by in case anything goes wrong and we need backup?” It was more of an order than a question but he agreed nonetheless. “I suspect you are taking the usual suspects with you?” Rodimus nodded and sent out a comm for his friends to meet him at the rod pod. It took them about a half an hour to reach the ship from where the lost light had stopped, Swerve talked the whole time it’s amazing no one had shot him. 

 

When they arrived the ship had a hole torn straight through it middle, it was barely in one piece. “Alright we’ll split into two groups, try and find any survivors.” Rodimus docked the rod pod already heading down the left hall. “Cyclonus, Tailgate, Nightbeat, and Ratchet, you’re with me. Whirl, Nautica, Skids, Chromedome, Rewind, and Swerve, you take the other side of the ship. Everybody report back to the rod pod in an hour.” 

 

The ship was dark and barely functional. a few bots lay dead, frames grey and rusted. A few lights would flicker here and there but aside from that the ship showed no signs of being active. “Rodimus do you really think anyone is actually alive on this ship? I mean look at the state of this ship, nobody could survive in this!” Ratchet made a vague gesture to the debris that surrounded the five of them. “Well somebody had to have sent that distress signal, we should keep going.” Nightbeat muttered as he stepped over a fallen support beam. “Guys I found something!” Tailgate was in a room somewhere further down the hall, his voice echoing through the silence. The others rushed down the hall to where Tailgate had shouted from, the bridge. The bridge had a few bots here and there all of them were long dead but that didn’t seem to be what disturbed Tailgate. Tailgate stood in front of another minibot looking over their features. The minibot was a pristine white unlike the others who had all grayed and rusted. It was a grounder frame its door wings standing high as its dull, lightless eyes stared towards the stars just beyond the window. Rodimus stepped forwards tapping its head as if trying to get its attention “I think they’re dead Tailgate.”

 

“If they’re dead then why don’t the look like the others?”

 

“I don’t know maybe they died recently.” 

 

“Judging from the state of their frame they’re most likely in stasis and not dead.” Ratchet pushed the others aside and begun to examine the minibot.

 

———————————————————

 

“Whirl stop touching the dead bodies, it’s gross” despite rewinds, and frankly everyones discomfort whirl continued to poke and prod at the frame laying in front of him. “Let’s just get out of here as quickly as possible this place is creepy.” Rewind pushed past him, camera rolling making sure that he captured the remains of the ship. “We probably won’t even find anybody here, they’re probably all dead.” Whirl fidgeted with his claws as he trailed behind Rewind. Nautica, skids, and swerve had gone ahead of them not wanting to slow to rewinds pace as he documented the ship. Nautica was the first to see it, Skids and Swerve following shortly after. One of the undamaged hab suites had been covered in messages, words both written in blood and clawed into the wall. Most were illegible but the few that could be read were irrational and hastily written. 

 

“Find light”

“Light will save us all”

“Don’t fear it”

“Light will find redemption”

 

“What do you think they mean?” Swerve sounded nervous and on edge as he asked, unsure if wanted an answer. His question went unanswered as Nautica and skids read the writings on the wall, searching as if they looked hard enough the answer would appear. “Guys let’s go! I really don’t think we should be here!” 

 

“Skids why don’t you go ahead with swerve, I want to stay here and find some answers.” Skids hesitated for a moment but nodded and followed swerve out the door and further down the hall. “Remind me to never agree to another rescue mission to an abandoned space ship. I mean, I thought this was gonna be simple in and out but this place is creepy. It doesn’t feel right. What if something bad happens and someone gets hurt?”

 

“Swerve.”

 

“What if we get attacked?”

 

“Swerve!”

 

What if this was a waste of time because the bots on this ship all died and whatever killed them is still here? What if-“

 

“SWERVE!”

 

“WHAT!”

 

“Stop worrying, we’ll be fine. Besides we’re at the cryo-bay, if we’re gonna find and survivors they’ll be in here in cryostasis, help me look. There will be some kind of spark monitoring system attached to the stasis pod, that will tell you if they’re still alive in there.” The room was dark and littered with bits of debris but still by far one of the most intact rooms they’d been in since entering the ship. The room had dozens of stasis pods, all fully intact. The two split up, each checking one half of the room. The life support systems every pod they’d checked so far had failed and the bots inside had long since died. “Skids I found someone! They’re still alive!” 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute let me check the last of the pods, don’t open it yet!” He did a quick once-over of the other stasis pods before heading to swerve and comming the others to let them know they had found a survivor. “Her name is patientia, she’s the ships head engineer.” Swerve scrolled through the data pad connected to her stasis pod. “You do know how to open it right?”

 

“Already on it.” Skids made quick work of defrosting the pod and hitting the door release trigger. Inside laid a blue and black seeker femme, her black wings drooping in her dazed state. She stumble out of the pod having to steady herself against the side, she didn’t even seem to notice the bots standing in front of her. “Patientia?” Her head snapped up to meet Skids optics. “Yes that’s me but who are you? Where’s the rest of the crew, we were supposed to wake up together. Did everybody already wake up?” Skids and swerve glanced at each other, neither wanting to break the bad news. Patientia put her servos against Skids shoulders “please you have to tell me what happened.”

 

“I’m sorry but, your friends didn’t make it. We received your ships distress call and came to help. We’ve checked everywhere, you’re the only survivor we’ve found.”

 

“What about a white minibot? They would have been on the bridge, she has to be alive!” Skids exchanged a sorrowful look with Swerve but commed Rodimus nonetheless. “Rodimus have you found a white minibot? They would have been in the bridge” Skids was silent for a minute as he listened to his captain, Patientia growing more nervous by the second. “He says they did find her but they aren’t sure if she’s alive, her body is showing signs that she’s in stasis but from what they can tell her spark has gone out.” Patientia’s expression quickly turned to one of hope. “That means she’s alive! I have to get to her!” Patientia ran out the door, by the time Skids and Swerve had made it to the door she was already halfway down the hall. Swerve commed Nautica, Whirl, Chromedome, and Rewind to meet the at the bridge then transformed and sped of towards the bridge with Skids. 

 

Patientia arrived at the bridge in a panic, ignoring the surprised stares she got from the bot who were circled around the white minibot in favor of rummaging through every drawer she could find. She searched for a couple minutes before pulling out two canisters about the size of her forearm. The canisters has neon blue coils inside causing them to emit a soft blue glow. She rushed to the minibot and kneeled in front of it. She tapped the bot chest in a few different spot causing the plating to transform aside showing a large cylindrical slot where her spark chamber should be. Patientia slid one of the canisters into place, turning it until a soft ‘click’ could be heard. The bots chest closed and yellow biolights flickered to life. “Patientia?” Her voice was soft and confused as she looked at the half destroyed bridge that surrounded them. “What happened to the ship? Where are the others I can’t sense them anymore.” 

“The others didn’t make it and I’m not sure about what happened to the ship but we’ll figure it out.” Rodimus had spoken with the others and Skids and Nautica had already gotten the rod pod ready. “We should leave, your ship is falling apart as it is.” Rodimus motion for them to follow him to the rod pod. “By the way, I know you’re Patientia but I never caught your name.” Rodimus pointed to the minibot hiding behind Patientia’s leg. She seemed hesitant and stayed silent until Patientia gave her a soft nudge. 

 

“My name’s light.”


End file.
